


Taking Risks

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Risks, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Taking Risks

Clint has a low self esteem.  
As a child,  
He was always told that,  
He wasn't good enough.  
He was beaten.  
He was broken.  
He has feelings of insecurity,  
When he disappoints someone.  
He never wants that.

So he takes,  
Unnecessary risks in order,   
To prove himself,   
And his worth.  
Maybe then people will appreciate him.  
Will realise how important he is.


End file.
